Nowhere To Go
by suffocatingonsadness
Summary: Clary is a single mother of 4, barely scrapping by. Jace is a rich lawyer who doesn't understand how someone can be poor. They are from two separate words, and after a rather rough beginning, does Jace develop a soft spot for Clary and her kids, or will he continue to be the rich, arrogant, playboy that he always was?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, so this is my newest story, and as you all know, when inspiration hits, I can't ignore it. I promise I haven't given up on any of my stories. I just really wanted to start writing this one! Let me know what you think, and give me some feed back!**

 **Disclaimer: All the main characters belong to Cassandra Clare, plus some of the places, and such, and I only own the minor characters, the kids, and the plot!**

 **I hope you enjoy, Nowhere To Go**

 **Chapter One**

 **Clary POV:**

I was late getting the girls to school, which made the twins late for their sitter, and I was rushing to work like I always do. It was hard having four kids on my own, but they are the light of my life, and I may be struggling to provide for them, but there isn't anything I wouldn't do for them. I was fumbling in my bag for the key to the diner when I ran into someone and was knocked on my ass.

"What where you're going shrimp." I heard a deep voice say and when I looked up I felt like I was staring into the sun. This man was golden, and looked damn fine in a suit. "Wanna take a picture? It'll last longer, and I'm kinda in a rush." He smirked and I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Where did you find those clothes? The dumpster?" He said and I sighed.

"Sorry for bumping into you. Won't happen again…prick." I mumbled the last part and he glared.

"What did you say?" He spat back and I wasn't in the mood to deal with this so I just gave up.

"Nothing. Sorry for bumping into you."

"You better be." He said and he walked away. I watched him walk down the street and into the office buildings. Of course he worked for the Herondale and Lightwood Law Firm. I turned back around and opened the diner, and started getting everything set up.

I don't know where I would be without the kindness of the owner of this diner. I showed up on his doorstep 3 years ago, with two kids, and 4 months pregnant and asked for a job, and without hesitation he gave me one. He even rents the upstairs apartment out to me, and I couldn't be more grateful. We would be in the streets if it wasn't for his kindness, and in the last 3 years he really has become a great friend. He was the father figure I never had. I was beyond grateful for him, and always made sure to do my absolute best to show my gratitude.

The day went on like it normally would. When 3:30 rolled around I was off and getting my two oldest from school and than went to get the twins from their babysitter. We got back to the diner and they took their seats in the booth they normally stay in and do their homework, while the little ones color. I started my second shift and it was pretty low key, but when the door ringed, and three people walked in I was less than thrilled. It was the asshole from earlier and I really didn't want to serve them, but I was the only one here. I walked over and tried my best to not let him get to me again.

"Welcome to Taki's, may I take your order?" I said and they all looked at me.

"You." The blonde said and I smiled.

"Me. What can I get you?" I said and he looked stunned.

"Can we have a pot of coffee for the table, and three waters, with the lemon in a bowl?" The girl said and I smiled.

"Of course. I'll be right back." I said and I walked back, got the pot and three mugs, with the water and headed back to the table. When I placed the drinks down there was a loud crash, and when I looked over at my kids Zack was crying and covered in spaghetti. I smiled at the table. "Excuse me. I'll be right back to take your orders." They nod and I make my way over to my kids.

"Mommy!" Zack cries and I rush over and take all the spaghetti off of him.

"What happened?" I ask and he sniffled.

"Brad." Was all he said and I looked at his twin brother.

"Bradley, what did you do?" I said and he avoided eye contact.

"I was just kidding." He said and I sighed.

"Shelly, can you take Zack and clean him off for me?" She nodded, grabbed Zack's hand and headed towards the back. I walked back over to the table and smiled again. "What would you like to eat?"

"I'll have a burger." The blonde said.

"I'll have the house salad with ranch dressing." The girl said.

"I'll have the French onion soup." The other boy said and I nodded. I went and put the order in and went back to clean up the mess around my kids. I was almost done cleaning it when I heard the ding of the bell that signaled the food was ready. I walked back over and grabbed the dishes and made my way over to their table. I placed them down, when I felt a hand on my leg. I looked down and saw my youngest girl.

"Mommy." She said and I kneeled down to her level and placed my hands on her hips.

"Yes baby?"

"I'm hungry." She said and I sighed.

"You just ate sweetheart."

"But I'm still hungry."

"Alright, I'll get you something else." She smiled and I gave her a kiss before she walked back over to the table. "Let me know if you need anything else." I said and they all nodded.

After another hour, the three people were still there. They looked like they were in the middle of a meeting, and the restaurant didn't close for a couple more hours, and as much as I'd love to kick him out on his ass, I couldn't. I looked at the clock and realized that it was time for the kids to go up and get ready for bed.

"Kids!" I called and they came running over to me. "It's time to head upstairs, and go to bed. I am done in two hours and I'll be checking in on you. Shelly, and Tara, I except homework to be on the table for me to go over when I get done. Teeth brushed, and I mean really brushed Zack, and I expect you two to be in bed when Shelly tells you. Got it?" I said and they all nodded.

"Yes mommy." They all said in unison.

"Alright, now I need hugs and kisses form all my babies." I said and they smiled.

"Goodnight mommy, I love you." Shelly said as I pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too sweetheart."

"Goodnight mommy. I love you." Tara said and I gave her a kiss and a big hug.

"I love you too hunny."

"Goodnight mommy, I love you so much." Zack said and I tickled his sides while I brought him into a hug.

"I love you too baby." I said and he gave me an extra kiss.

"Goodnight mommy. I love you the most." Brad said and I smiled.

"I love you too sweetie." I gave him a kiss and than I looked at all my kids. "One more group hug." I said and they all came barreling into me and I couldn't help but laugh as I lay on the floor. "I'm right down here if you need me." I said as they all got up and I stood. They all left and I stood there and watched them go. I may be poor, but I was definitely blessed when it came to them.

When my shift was finally over I was cleaning up the last table when I spotted a phone on the ground. It must have been the girl who was sitting here. I clicked the home button and nothing popped up. It was clearly dead, but tomorrow I'll go to the office building to give it back to the other two she was with. When I picked up the bill I realized that they left me a 5 dollar tip on a bill that was over 100 dollars. I rolled my eyes. Rich people think that everyone has an unlimited amount of cash, and clearly they don't realize that I live off tips. I shoved the 5 in my pocket and finished cleaning and went upstairs.

When I checked everything out, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I may be poor but I was grateful for where I was. Having four kids, at the age of 24 wasn't easy, and with no real skill I was lucky to even be a waitress, but I would do anything for my kids, and as long as they can still laugh, and smile and eat something, that was good enough for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Clary POV:**

After getting all the kids to their school and sitter, I was standing in front of the Herondale and Lightwood Law Firm and I was debating going in. I really didn't want to talk to that prick again, but I figured the girl was missing her phone, and she probably needed it back. After 10 minutes of debating, I finally entered the building and went to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for a man who has black hair, and really blue eyes. He's about 6 foot, and his ears pierced." I said and the woman looked up.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked and I shook my head.

"He left something in the diner across the street last night, and I thought he might need it." She looked up and back down.

"His name is Alec Lightwood, one of the partners of this firm. His office is on the fourth floor."

"Thank you." I said and I got into the elevator. I pressed the four and waited for it to get to that floor. I walked out and was instantly intimidated. I had never been around this many fancy people and I was hoping to avoid the rich and pompous for as long as possible. I was walking around like an idiot when I ran into someone and again landed on my ass.

"Who let the homeless into the building?" I heard and I immediately knew who it was. "I just can't get rid of you. Stalking is a crime, I can sue you."

"I wasn't stalking. I wasn't even looking for you."

"You are in my building."

"You're Jace Herondale?" I said and he smirked and nodded.

"The one and only. What can I do for you shrimp?"

"Don't call me that. I'm looking for Alec actually. Is he here?"

"Just went out to meet a client. Can I help you with something?" He asked and I reached for the phone.

"The girl you were with yesterday left this in the diner." I said and he didn't take it which was weird.

"So?"

"So I thought she'd like it back."

"She already bought a new one." He said and my eyes widened.

"She lost it last night. It's not even 8 am yet."

"She realized she lost it when she got home, and ordered another one. It's no big deal. It's just a phone." He said so nonchalantly that I actually got mad.

"Just a phone? This phone probably costs 200 dollars, and this case is customized, and I'm pretty sure, these are real diamonds."

"So?" He said again and my face flared red.

"Are you kidding me? You don't want this phone back?"

"No. It's not mine, and I'm sure Izzy doesn't miss it." He said and my jaw hit the ground. "I'm surprised you haven't sold it yet. You sure look like you could use the money."

"Unbelievable." I said and he laughed. Actually laughed.

"My good looks? I know. I get that a lot."

"No, you're arrogant attitude. I was just trying to return the phone to its owner. I didn't sell it because it's not mine. That would be wrong. You throw money around like its pennies. You don't even care that she lost a phone worth like 400 dollars, and you are telling me that I should just throw it in a trashcan."

"So?"

"God, stop with the so." I yelled and suddenly we had an audience. "This is why I hate rich people."

"Why? Because we have money and you don't?"

"No, because you think you're above everyone else. I may be barely scrapping by with four kids to feed and clothe, but you treat money like it's absolutely nothing. Your bill last night was over a 100 dollars, and you left me a 5 dollar tip asshole. I live off tips. That's how I make most of my money. I can't afford to lost a penny, or a dime, or a nickel because I need them, but you don't care about this phone."

"I don't want your life story kid."

"I'm not a kid." I yelled through gritted teeth. "You know what, I don't want to phone." I through it and it landed in the trashcan. Everyone was wide-eyed and curious and I turned back to him. "I was just trying to do the right thing. But clearly you rich folks really don't care cause what's a 400 dollar phone anyway right? I would kill for 400 dollars. Maybe I'd be able to buy my kids something for Christmas, but what do us poor people need money for right?" I walked back to the elevator, got in and didn't even bother looking back. If he wanted to be an asshole, and that I was going to be full on bitch.

 **Jace POV:**

After she left, I walked back to my office and slammed my door. She just humiliated me in front of all my employees and I was pissed. Where did she get off judging my life? She has no room to be judging me. I was deep in thought when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said and Alec walked in. "What's up?"

"I heard you got your ass chewed out by a little redhead."

"It was the waitress from last night." I said and he looked confused.

"Why was she here?"

"Izzy left her phone at the diner and she was returning it."

"I heard you were a dick."

"She was being unreasonable." I said and he laughed.

"Dude, a 5 dollar tip though? That's cold."

"You were there."

"But I thought you left her more than that. She was great, and our bill was expensive."

"So?"

"One day you're going to need to pull your head out of you ass and realize that no everyone was as fortunate as us growing up. We had vacation homes in the Hamptons, and in Greece, and maybe 50 presents at Christmas. Other people barely had homes." He said and I took a breath. "That's her life. Her job, just like this is our job. Imagine if you were taking care of a client and you charged him 50 an hour, but at the end he only paid you 25% of that bill. You'd be pretty pissed." He said and I groaned. He was completely right, but that still didn't give her the right to blow up at me in my office place. "We're going there again for dinner."

"Why?"

"Because the food is great, and you're going to apologize."

"Do I have too?" I whined and Alec laughed.

"Can you act like a 28 year old man instead of an 8 year old boy?" He said and I threw a crumpled up piece of paper at him as he left. Tonight wasn't going to be fun, but I guess Alec had a point. I was not looking forward to it though.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Jace POV:**

We got to the restaurant and the redhead wasn't anywhere to be seen but her kids were in the same booth they were in the other night. We took a seat at a table and some boy came over and took our order. Izzy joined us soon after and we sat there and talked for a little before I felt a little tap on my leg. I looked down and it was the little girl from last night. I looked at Alec and Izzy and they just shrugged.

"Hi." She said and I had to give it to her, she was cute.

"Hi."

"I'm Tara." She said.

"I'm Jace."

"Can you help me?" She asked as she handed me a piece of paper. "I can't do it."

"What is it?" I ask.

"I have to write the afabet." She said and I smiled. "But I can't do it, and nobody can help me because I write with the wrong hand." She said as she lifted up her left hand.

"Well you're in luck. I write with the wrong hand too." I said and she smiled. I climbed up on my lap and made herself comfy. "How old are you?"

"Five." She said.

"And you're learning the alphabet already?"

"I'm in the special program. I'm smarter than everyone my age. My mommy says that only the best get to be in the special program."

"She's right." Alec said and she looked at him. "I was in the special program too."

"Cool!" She said and Izzy laughed. "I can't do the S's. They are too hard." She said and I smiled. I put the pencil in her hand and started showing her how to do the S. We sat there and finished the whole sheet before the redhead came over.

"I am so sorry. I didn't think I'd be gone for so long." She said and I wanted to be mad at her for what happened today but I just I really couldn't and that pissed me off.

"No problem." I said. "I didn't mind helping."

"What do you say Tara?"

"Thank you." She said and she leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Tara, you can't just kiss people."

"You do it." She said and I laughed.

"No I don't. I give you four kisses, and Luke. You can't kiss strangers." Tara looked upset but I turned her around on my lap so that she was facing me.

"Don't worry about it, I enjoyed it." I said and she smiled again. She climbed off my lap and hugged her mothers leg.

"Go back to your siblings, and I'll be there in a minute." She said and Tara grabbed her homework, and skipped off. "I'm really sorry. About everything I've done. This morning was totally out of line, and I shouldn't have done that. I was just trying to return her phone."

"No, I was being an asshole, like you pointed out. I know you were just trying to do the right thing. I snapped, and I'm sorry." I said and she looked shocked. "Let's start over?"

"Okay. I'm Clary."

"Jace. And these are my siblings. Alec, and Izzy."

"You don't look related."

"I was adopted at a young age."

"Ah. Well, you already know Tara, but the others are Shelly, Zack and Brad."

"Girl, you look fabulous. How old are you?" Izzy said.

"I'm 24. Teen mom."

"Hold old are your kids?"

"Shelly is 7, Tara is 5, and the twins are 2."

"And that father?" Izzy asks. She's never been one to know when to draw the line, and I saw Clary shrink when she asked.

"Not around." Was all she said. "I have to get to work, but I appreciate the apology. If you need anything, let me know." We nod and she walks away to another table.

"I like her." Izzy says and I laugh. There was something about her, but I didn't know exactly what they was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Time Jump – Four Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Things have been absolutely horrible. When the weather got cold, not a lot of people came out, and that really killed my tips. Jace, Alec, and Izzy were regulars, and basically I survived off their tips. I was super excited, because I had enough money to buy each of my kids something for Christmas this year, and I can't even remember the last time I could do that. I was walking back to the restaurant and trying to think of anything that I could buy, I just couldn't believe I actually had extra money to spoil my kids with.

It was nearing dinner time and my kids were the only ones in the restaurant. I figured it would be a slow night, and I didn't mind. I was about to spend some time with them, and I really enjoyed that. I cracked the radio up and we sang along to Christmas songs, and danced around the restaurant. Before I knew it, it was time to close up. I went up with my kids and got them all ready for bed. I gave them all a kiss and took my place on my makeshift bed. Today was a good day, and I couldn't wait to have many more like this, because these are the days that I live for.

I was woken up by a strong smell. I had no idea what was happening, but when I woke up I could barely see. It was undeniably hot, and than I realized that something was on fire. I immediately went into the kids room and they were all huddled on the bed.

"Shelly, I need you to get your siblings out of here. Right now."

"I don't want to leave you mommy."

"I will be right behind you baby. Please, get out." I said and I gave them all a kiss and they ran. I was looing around the apartment for all the valuable paperwork, but the smoke was just too much. I started getting really dizzy, and lightheaded. I tried to make it to the door, but right before I could get out I passed out.

 **Jace POV:**

I was working late tonight trying to get everything situated for a case when I heard a bunch of sirens, and saw a blazing fire across the street. I got up and went to the window to see Taki's on fire. I immediately rushed down to see what was happening. I walked over but the firemen had blocked off everything.

"I need to get in there." I said but I was pushed back.

"I'm sorry sir, but nobody is allowed through."

"Please. I need to see the kids." I said and he looked confused.

"You know the kids?"

"Yes. I'm the boyfriend of their mother." I said. I figured that if I had any chance of getting through that would be it.

"Alright." He said and I rushed over to see them all sitting in an ambulance.

"Where is your mother?" I asked and they all started crying. I turned around and found the first fireman I saw. "There is one more person in there."

"We have to get a handle on the fire before we send anyone in there. It's a miracle those kids made it out." He said and I turned back to the kids. I got into the ambulance and Tara immediately cuddled into my lap. Over the past four months, I've been getting to know these kids. We frequented the diner, and they were always there, and Alec and Izzy were really fond of them as well. We always enjoyed spending time with them. It was a nice break from work.

"Are you guys okay?"

"I want my mommy." Zack cried and I pulled him into my side.

"I know you do buddy. I know." I said and I looked at the paramedic. "Are they okay?"

"I want them to get checked at the hospital, but from my primary examination, they look completely fine." He said and I nodded. I sat in that ambulance for who knows how long before I heard shouting. I looked out the window and saw them rushing a small body on a gurney into the other ambulance. I knew it was Clary and I can't even tell you how much my heart broke to see her like that. Before I could do anything the ambulance started moving, and we were on our way to the hospital. When we got there, each child was brought into an examine room and I went to see what was going on with Clary.

"Excuse me, Clary Fray was brought in 20 minutes ago, and I was wondering if you could give me an update."

"Relationship?"

"Boyfriend." I said and she started typing.

"Clarissa Fray was found unconscious in her home with severe smoke inhalation and was rushed into surgery to check for any damage to her lungs."

"Do you have any idea what condition she'll be in when she's out?"

"No idea sweetie."

"Thank you." I said and I went to go check on the kids. I walked in to find the twins eating lollipops, and Tara and Shelly would brought in a minute later.

"They are all fine. Minor traces of smoke in their lungs but nothing over the top. They can go home tonight." The doctor said and I nodded.

"Where is mommy?" Shelly asked.

"She's being taken care of right now. Do you want to stay here, or go back to my house and get some sleep?"

"I want to stay with mommy." Tara said and the rest nodded.

"Okay. We can stay." I said and we walked into the waiting room. Tara was cuddled on my lap, Shelly had her head resting on my shoulder and the twins were using my coat, and extra sweatshirt as a pillow and were asleep on the floor. I was nodding off myself when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Are you here for Clarissa?" He asked and I nodded.

"How is she?"

"In a coma." He said and I sighed. "She can't breath on her own, and we had in put a tube down her throat."

"When will she wake up?"

"There's no telling when or even if she'll wake up." He said and I looked at these four kids and just felt so bad. "She's in room 213, you can go visit her for a moment, but visiting hours are clearly over." He said and I nodded. I woke up all the kids, and they looked so drained.

"I have news on your mom." I said and they all perked up. "You mom is going to be sleeping for a little while so she can recover."

"Can we see her?"

"It'll be really scary to see her that way. Are you sure you want too?" I ask and they all nod. "Of course. Let's go." I walked them down the hallway and into her room. Clary was hooked up to a bunch of machines, and monitors. Tara buried her head in my neck and Shelly grabbed my hand tighter. We walked over to her bed and they just stared. "I know it's scary guys, but she's still your mom. And we can visit her whenever we want."

"I love you mommy." Zack said as he kissed her hand, and I honestly almost cried. We strayed their for a couple minutes, before we left.

"I have to make a call, can you all wait in the waiting room?" They nodded and I pulled my phone out and called Izzy. After a couple rings she answered.

"I will fucking kill you Jace Herondale."

"Taki's caught fire." I said and I heard her breath hitch.

"Oh my god."

"Clary is in a coma."

"Oh my god. The kids?"

"All perfectly fine. But they have no idea when she'll wake up or even if she'll wake up. I need a favor."

"Anything."

"Go out, and buy whatever you need for the kids. I literally don't care how much money you spend. Get them pajamas, clothes, toys, school supplies, brushes, toothbrushes. Literally anything you can find, buy."

"Of course."

"Thanks Iz." We hung up and I called Alec.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I need a favor."

"What?"

"Taki's caught fire, Clary is in a coma, I'm at the hospital with her kids, and we need a ride to my house."

"Holy shit. I'll be right there." He said and he hung up. I sat with them in the waiting room and finally Alec showed up. I piled the kids into the car, and Alec drove us back to my house. When we pulled into my driveway, the boys were asleep. Alec and I picked one up and Shelly and Tara were both dead on their feet. A couple minutes later Izzy walked into my house with some bags.

"That was fast."

"I'm not done. I just brought them some pajamas for right now." I walk over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." I said and I went into the rooms where I had put the kids. "Shelly, I need you to wake up." I said and she sat up. "I have some pajamas." I sais and she nodded. I handed them to her and left. I gave all the kids their pajamas and when I walked back out the sun was rising.

"What are you going to do?" Alec asked as I joined him on the couch.

"I'm going to take care of them until Clary wakes up."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I feel like I need too."

"You aren't obligated to them Jace. Maybe they'll call their father, or her parents." He said and I nodded. "You don't have to be responsible for their lives."

"When I was that Taki's was on fire, I wanted to go in there and save them. I didn't know who made it out, or if anyone made it out. I would have ran into that burning building to save them."

"Why?"

"I don't know exactly. I just had this strong need to protect them."

"Do you like Clary?" He asked and I sat there and thought.

"I do." I said after a little. I did like her. Getting to know her, made me feel like an asshole for how I treated her. She was probably the most loving, caring, kind, and selfless person I've ever met, and thinking back to how we started, I was ashamed.

"Who would have thought, the poor girl you insulted on numerous occasions would be the one you fell for."

"I was a dick. I know that. I regret treating her that way. I've enjoyed getting to know her, and her kids. And I can't just leave them. They were terrified to see Clary in the hospital, and they just lost everything. I don't want them to lose anything else."

"Alright, well, take the day. And the weekend. Just take some time."

"I have court in a week."

"It'll be okay. We can figure it all out. I'm sure Izzy would love to babysit, and Magnus is also around."

"Christmas in in two weeks, what if she doesn't wake up?"

"Than we'll give those kids the best damn Christmas they have ever experienced."

"Thanks man." I said and he stood up.

"Alright, I left Magnus in a hurry this morning, and I haven't had the chance to fill him in. I'm gonna go, but if you need anything, let me know. He left and I was sitting on the couch. I don't know how the hell I was going to do this, but I knew for a fact that no matter what, I wasn't letting those kids go. I don't care who I have to fight, they will stay with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

 **After reading all the reviews, I felt like I should answer some of your questions! Sebastian is NOT the father (He will appear later though) As for the father, he is some made up character from my head. Clary's eldest is only 8, so she got pregnant at 17, and than had Tara at 19, and the twins at 22. They weren't married, but she had nowhere else to go. Jace doesn't have a girlfriend. He has ex's that will appear in later chapters, but he is currently single. As for the chapters, I have no idea how many it will be right now. When I have a better estimate, I will let you all know! I'm so glad you like this story, and I appreciate all your wonderful reviews!**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Time Jump – Christmas**

 **Jace POV:**

Clary was still in a coma and the kids were still with me. Apparently Clary has no family, and I was the only one willing to keep four kids together, so they were more than welcome to stay. We actually have our routine down pretty well. Shelly, and Tara had school at 8 am, and Zack and Brad had to be at the sitter at 9, so by the time 9:30 I was in the office, and I would leave at 3:30 to pick the girls up, and than I pick up the boys and come home. When I have to work late at the office Magnus normally gets them or Izzy, and they stay with them until I get home. Everyone has been super helpful, even Alec has helped out, and I was actually really nice. On Saturday's we visit Clary, and I knew the kids were worried, and so was I. She was making no progress, and every time they would ask when she would wake up, and I didn't have a definite answer for them, and I just couldn't stand to see the disappointment on their faces.

Christmas was tomorrow and I was getting some last minute shopping done. I had gotten the kids each 15 gifts each, and I got the biggest Christmas tree I had ever gotten, and the house smelled like pine tree, and Christmas cookies. I loved having them around, and even though the circumstances sucked, I'm glad I got this time with them. I got up super early to make the kids breakfast. After about an hour I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and when I turned around I was greeted with four pairs of eyes.

"Good morning." I said and they all smiled.

"Morning!"

"Merry Christmas!" Zack shouted and I smiled.

"One more day buddy." I said and he shrugged and took a seat.

"Are we visiting mommy on Christmas Jace?" Tara asked and set the pancakes down in front of them.

"Of course. We're going to go over and open presents with her." I said and they all good really excited.

"We get presents?" Brad shouted and I smiled.

"Of course."

"We never got presents before." They said and I couldn't help but feel sad.

"Why not?"

"Mom never had enough money." Shelly started. "Before the twins were born we lived in New Mexico with my dad. He said we didn't deserve presents."

"Tara, Zack, and Brad can you go get changed, we're going out to lunch with Izzy and Alec today." They nod and leave which leaves Shelly and I.

"How bad did it get when you were younger?" I asked and she looked down.

"I know my mom was young when she had me, and that her and my dad stayed together because she had nowhere else to go."

"Where are your grandparents?"

"Died when my mom was 12. She went into the system, and when she met my dad, he took her in."

"Where is your father?" I ask and she sighed.

"Dead."

"What happened?"

"She killed him." She said and my jaw dropped. "Can I go get changed now?"

"Of course." I said and she hopped off the stool and went upstairs. I couldn't believe what she just told me. An 8 year old shouldn't have to know any of that. She should be coloring a picture of a happy family, and running around in the yard, and blowing bubbles, not helping take care of her siblings while Clary works her ass off to give them a meal. Spending these two weeks with these kids really gives me a new perspective on life. I never thought that I would ever want this life. I thought I would be a bachelor forever. I was content with my life, and I was okay with who I was, and I was fine with never finding someone who I would settle down with, but after looking after these kids, I couldn't picture my life without them. When they were done getting changed we piled in the car and made our way to the restaurant. Izzy and Alec were already there and they greeted the kids with a hug. We sat down and waited for the waitress to take our order.

"Welcome to China Jade, can I start you off with something to drink?" She said as she eyed me up.

"Coffee for the adults and, what would you kids like?"

"I want soda!" Zack shouted.

"I don't think your mom would like that very much." I said and he sank back into his chair.

"Can I have apple juice?" Tara asked and she nodded.

"Can I have orange juice?" Shelly asked and she nodded again.

"Zack, Brad, what would you like?"

"Do you have chocolate milk?" Brad asked and Zack's eyes lit up.

"Yes we do."

"I'll have that!" Zack and Brad said in unison. She laughed and walked away. She came back rather quickly and set down the drinks.

"You have beautiful kids." She said and I smiled.

"They take after their mother." I said and she smiled at walked away. Lunch went by great, and when we got home they all went into the living room to watch a movie. I was excited for tomorrow, and for the first time in my life, I was truly happy at where I was. The only thing that would make it better, would be if Clary woke up.

 **Time Jump – The Next Day**

 **Jace POV:**

It was Christmas an di was sound asleep when I heard my door burst open, and than I had four people on top of me. I opened my eyes to see Shelly, Tara, Zack, and Brad all smiling like crazy on my bed.

"Good morning." I said and they laughed.

"Merry Christmas!" Zack shouted and I smiled.

"Merry Christmas. You ready for today?" They all nodded and I laughed. "Go grab the presents you got for your mom, and get changed. We'll have breakfast, and than we'll go to the hospital." They all nodded and jumped off my bed. I got up, got changed, and went downstairs to start breakfast. The kids were down moments later bouncing up and down. I knew they were excited, you could see it all over their faces. Once breakfast was over, we got in the car and headed towards the hospital.

I had all their presents there already, and when we walked in they nearly screamed. They ran over to the fake Christmas tree and started looking for their names. I grabbed all their girls and put them under the mini tree we got for Clary. Izzy, and Alec, and Magnus all showed up an hour later and we sat down and watched them open all their gifts. The pure joy that was on their faces was amazing. These kids have had a tough couple weeks, and to see them this happy, even if it is for a moment, was totally worth it.

Dinner time rolled around and I figured it was time to leave for the day. Maryse and Robert were hosting Christmas dinner, and they invited me and the kids. I think Max and Shelly would get along, since they are the same age, and being around more than just me was probably going to be a good thing for them.

"Alright kids. It's time to go." I said and they all got up. "Let's say goodbye to your mother." They all walked over to me, and I picked up Shelly. She gave Clary a kiss on the forehead and I put her down. Once all the kids gave Clary a kiss we left.

We got to Maryse and Robert's and the kids immediately ran into the other room to watch whatever movie Max was watching. I followed Maryse and Robert into the kitchen. It was quiet for a moment before Maryse broke it.

"How are they?" She asked.

"As good as they can be I think. I know they are sad and worried, but they cover it up pretty well."

"Have they contacted any immediate family?"

"I talked to Shelly yesterday about that."

"She's only 8 Jace, I doubt she knows much."

"She knew enough."

"What does that mean?"

"I asked about her grandparents. They died before she was born, and I asked about her father, and he's dead too. She literally has nobody, and neither do they."

"That's horrible." Robert said and I nodded. "Well, I'm glad they could have a Christmas with us. They deserve it."

"They deserve the world." I said and Maryse and Robert smiled. I left the kitchen and went into the living room to join them. I sat on the couch and Tara immediately climbed on my lap. It had really become her thing. Whenever we sat somewhere she was always stationed in my lap, and I actually really loved it. She curled up and rested her head on my chest and I took a deep breath and sat back. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't pray that Clary would wake up. These kids don't deserve to live without her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Time Jump – Two Months Later**

 **Jace POV:**

Tonight was the night of parent teachers conferences and this was the first time I ever had to attend one. Thankfully the twins are old enough to be in school, so I only have to worry about Shelly and Tara. I was not going to lie. I was nervous. The school was aware of the situation, so they knew I was coming, but that didn't help.

I walked into the school and went straight to Shelly's classroom. The teacher was in there sitting at his desk and I knocked and walked in.

"Mr. Herondale, glad you could make it."

"Of course. Anything for Shelly."

"How is she holding up?" He asks and I take a seat.

"She's doing okay. I think she's trying to be strong fro her siblings."

"Completely understandable. How is their mother?"

"The same. Still no time line on whether or not she'll wake up." I said and he shook his head.

"Tragic really. Those poor kids, but I'm glad they have someone." He said and I nodded. "Shelly is doing excellent. She always does her homework, and she's always on time. She's grasping the material quite well."

"That's great to hear."

"That's really all I have. I don't really have any concerns, other than her mental and emotional state. I'm glad to hear she's coping well being with you." I nod, shake his hand and get up and make my way to Tara's classroom. I knock on the door, and make my way inside. Her teacher looks up at me and smiles and motions for me to take a seat.

"Good to see you again Mr. Herondale."

"You too."

"I don't really have much to report on Tara. She's doing absolutely amazing. Her handwriting is getting so much better, and she's really picking up on the material well."

"Wonderful. I worry about her."

"So do I. I know how hard it is to be special. For a 5 year old, it's hard to be so advanced, but she seems to be handling it rather well."

"Her mom always told her that it was an honor to be special. She's takes in in strides. She loves it."

"That's great to hear."

"How is their mom?"

"Still the same."

"That's a shame." She said and I nodded. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course." I said and I shook her hand and stood up. I walked out to see Shelly and Tara playing on the playground with Izzy, and I made my way over to them. "You girls ready?" I said and they nodded and Izzy took them both by the hand and we started walking. My phone started ringing and answered immediately. "Hello?"

"Mr. Herondale?"

"Yes?"

"Clarissa Fray just woke up." I immediately stopped.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. She is currently being looked over, but I wanted to let you know."

"Can I visit?"

"Of course."

"Thank you so much." I said and I hung up. I walked over to Izzy and whispered. "That was the hospital, Clary woke up. I'm going to go there and see her, can you watch the kids? Zack and Brad are at the sitter."

"Of course." She said and I we got in the car. I dropped them off at my house before rushing to the hospital. I walked in and went right to her room. When I walked in Clary was sitting up and talking with the doctor. I knocked and they both looked at me.

"Jace, good to see you again."

"You too doc. How does everything look?" I asked.

"Everything seems to be good. Her lungs have made a remarkable recovery, and her throat will be very sore for awhile, and we would like to keep her here for a couple more days for observation."

"Thank you so much." I said and he nodded. He left the room and that just left Clary and I. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She barely got out.

"I'm so glad to see you awake." She smiled and looked around the room.

"Why does it look like Christmas in here?" She whispered.

"The kids wanted to spend Christmas with you." I said and her eyes widened. "Don't worry, they are all completely fine. They have been staying with me."

"How long?"

"It's currently February." I said and her eyes widened. "Do you remember the fire?" She nodded. "That happened in the middle of December."

"I've been out that long?" I nod and she leans back. "Thank you for watching them."

"Of course. I've loved having them around."

"How is Taki's?"

"Burned to a crisp."

"Our whole life was there. All their clothes, and toys, all my stuff. It's gone."

"Well, I got the kids new everything. And I can get you everything you need as well."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I was scared shitless when I saw Taki's on fire. I almost ran in there to get you. When I saw the kids, scared, and crying I had to do something."

"I can't tell you how much that means to me." I leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm going to go out in the hallways and call Izzy. She'll bring the kids over here immediately." I said and she nodded. I smiled and made my way out into the hallway, completely happy that she was awake.

 **Clary POV:**

After Jace left, a nurse came in to check my vitals, and she smiled and started talking.

"You're lucky to have a man who loves you so much." She said and I looked at her with confusion. "He brought the kids here every Saturday and spent the whole day with you. Holidays, and everything." She said and I was so lost. "He's a special guy."

"That he is." I said and she smiled at left, and Jace was back in here a moment later. He sat down on the bed and smiled.

"They should be here in about 10 minutes."

"Did you really visit me?"

"Of course."

"Why did you do this for me?" I asked and I saw him hang his head. I didn't understand why he did what he did.

"I like you Clary. A lot. Seeing you in this state killed me. I wanted you to wake up so badly, and not just for your kids, but for me. I wanted to get the chance to tell you that I liked you and see where this could go."

"I thought the rich didn't associate with us poor folks?" I said and I could see the pain flash in his eyes.

"I was a complete jackass the first few times we met. Before the fire I was really enjoying getting to know you. You're not anything like I expected. You're an amazing person, a fantastic mother, and so incredibly beautiful." He said and my eyes widened. "I don't know if you feel the way I do, but I'd like for you to come back to my house when you're released."

"Why?"

"Well, due to the fire, you no longer have a home, and the kids are used to living there." He said and I nodded.

"Okay." I said and there was a knock on the door, and when it opened my kids were running towards me. They got on the bed and I hugged all of them.

"I missed you so much mommy." Shelly said and I cried.

"I miss you too baby. All of you. I am so sorry about what happened. I told you I'd be right out, and I wasn't and I'm so sorry you had to see me like this."

"It's okay mommy. Jace took care of us." Shelly said and I smiled. Jace was now sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"I'm glad." I said and gave them all another kiss.

"Alright kids, why don't you give your mom the Christmas presents you bought her." Jace said and I was confused. The kids got off my bed and went over to the tiny Christmas tree that had presents under it. Shelly joined my back on the bed, Zack and Brad were sitting at the bottom of the bed, and Tara was curled up on Jace's lap.

"I want to start!" Tara said and she handed me the present. I opened it and it was a cute little penguin and I looked at her. "It's your favorite animal." She smiled and I smiled back.

"That it is baby. I love it." I said and she smiled before curling back into Jace. Shelly gave me her present next and it was a beautiful pair of earrings. Zack and Brad both got me similar things. Zack got me a cute little picture book, that we used to read all the time, and Brad got me another picture book we used to read. "These are the best Christmas presents I've ever got. Thank you guys."

"You should see the presents we got mommy!" Brad shouted as he jumped up and down. "There were so many!"

"You got presents?"

"Jace, Alec and Izzy got them for us! It was great! We had a tree and everything mommy!" Tara said and Jace smiled and I smiled too but I felt so bad that I missed out on Christmas and that he could provide them with everything I never could.

After a couple hours Izzy took the kids to go get something to eat which left Jace and I in the room alone again. We sat there quietly before I broke it.

"I really want to hate you."

"Why?"

"You have been giving my children the life I never could. They got presents for Christmas, and new clothes, and everything you want to give your kids. They all probably have their own room in your house, and I couldn't provide anything like that for them." I said as a tear slipped out of my eye. "It sucks that I can't give my kids the world."

"They have you. That's all they need."

"My kids used to go hungry some days. I wasn't lying when I told you I lived off tips. That was all I ever had, and some days all they could eat was an apple. Do you know how hard it is to be such a failure as a mom?"

"You aren't a failure."

"Yes I am. They don't have a dad. They didn't have a mom for months, I was barely providing for them."

"I wasn't always rich myself." He said and I looked up at him. "My parents were dirt poor, and we lived in a horrible neighborhood, and I went hungry for days too. When I was 6, they were killed, and I was thrown into the system. I met Alec at the park one day, and we became good friends. He asked his parents if I could stay with them, and a year later they adopted me."

"But you are so stand offish."

"For the rest of my life I was rich. I was worked into their will, and I was given a trust fund, and they treated me like I was their own. It got to my head. I will admit that." I laughed and he smiled. "I know that those kids have been through hard times, and I know you have too." He grabbed my hands and took a deep breath. "But you have given them so much love, and devotion. That's all kids need. They have been nothing but smiles and laughter since I met them. You gave them what ever child wants, and that's to be cared for and loved."

"I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to repay you." I said and he laughed.

"Give me one date. That's all I ask for. If you don't have a good time, and you don't feel the same way about me, you can stay at my house until you find somewhere else to go."

"A date?" I said and he smiled.

"A date." He said and I sat there for a moment. He wasn't that bad of a guy. Before all this happened, and after his apology, he really was pretty nice, and after everything he did with my kids it was the least I could do.

"Okay. One date." I said and he smiled. I minute later the kids came back in and had more energy. We sat and talked about school and what they have been up too. At this moment I realized that Jace didn't just give them a place to stay, he gave them a home. A place where they could feel absolutely safe, and loved, and cared for. He took in my four kids, and gave them everything they could possibly need. How could I not like a guy who was so dedicated to my kids a chance?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Time Jump – Date Night**

 **Clary POV:**

It had been almost a month since I was released and I was just starting to get back into being able to do things. Seeing the kids at Jace's really helped me get over my internal struggle of not being good enough. They were absolutely thriving, and to know that they have been taken good care of really means everything to me.

Tonight was my date with Jace, and I was absolutely terrified. For the past couple years, its been my kids and me, and after what went down with their father, I was nervous to explore the dating scene again, but knowing Jace, and what he's done for my kids, gave me the peace of mind that I needed. I was still freaking out, he was incredibly gorgeous and despite his previous asshole ways, he could be a gentleman, and that kind of terrifies me.

Izzy came over to help me get dressed, and to watch the kids for the night. She bought my entire outfit, and I was skeptical at first, but it was a beautiful outfit. Since it was still cold out, I was wearing a thick dress, that was still kind of short, but decent enough. I had a full pea coat on that was super warm. I was wearing 4 inch heels, and Izzy curled my hair. I took one more look in the mirror, and finally decent enough to leave the room I was in.

I walked down the stairs and I could hear the kids laughing. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Jace sitting there and playing with the kids. I stood there for a moment taking it in, and I couldn't help but smile. Shelly made eye contact and jumped up and ran over to me.

"You look so pretty mommy!" She said and I leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you sweetheart." I looked up and Jace was standing there and he was looking me up and down. "Hi."

"Hey. You look amazing." He said and I couldn't stop the blush.

"Thanks. You look pretty amazing too." I said and soon all the kids were in front of me. "Alright, listen to Izzy, and don't be bad. I'll be back later okay?" They all nodded and I gave them all a kiss before Jace and I headed out. We got to this beautiful restaurant and I had honestly never stepped foot into somewhere this fancy. We ordered and when the food arrived Jace started talking.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel good. Some days I still feel incredibly tired, but I'm just happy to be able to move around and play with the kids."

"You look better." He said and I laughed. "Not that you didn't look good before, but you look healthier, and happier."

"It's okay. I understood what you meant. I feel better, and I think that makes me look better." He nodded and it was silent for a moment.

"I talked to Shelly a while ago." He started. "She told me about your parents, and their father." He said and my heart sank.

"I bet that was a fun talk."

"It wasn't very long. She didn't seem to want to talk, and I wasn't going to push."

"Yea. I didn't have the best upbringing. My parents weren't the nicest. My mom pretty much ignored my existence, and my father liked to drink and use me as a punching bag. When the died, I was thrown into the system and bounced around. When I was 16 I met their father, and he took me in. He treated me right, or at least what I thought was right, and when I was 17, I got pregnant with Shelly. I was scared shitless. He promised to stay and help, and I was thankful for that." I said and I took a deep breath.

"You don't have to continue." He said and I smiled.

"I think you have the right to know since you watched my kids for three months." I said and he nodded. "When I was 19, I found out I was pregnant again, I wasn't as scared because he was with me. He wasn't too thrilled, but he got over it. After Tara was born he lost it. He lost his job and it caused him to start drinking. He would come home late and completely hammered. He would get angry at me so easily and he started hitting me. I was used to that from my dad, so I let it go. It was stupid really, but I was all alone and I had two kids. I needed him. This continued for a couple years. One night he got so trashed that once he was finished with me, he went for Shelly. I tried so hard to fight him, but I was so beaten, and I watched him hit her. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to witness. I didn't care about me, but she meant the world to me, and she was only 3." I said and I choked back tears. He reached over and grabbed my hand for reassurance. "He started to calm down, and I thought it was a turning point. When I was 22, I found out I was pregnant again. I was scared to tell him, so I tried to hide it. One night, I was at home, and Shelly, Tara and I were watching a movie and he stumbled in. He completely ignored us, and I thought maybe he would just pass out for the night. I wasn't so lucky. He came back with a knife. He was pissed. I told the girls to leave and go to their room. They ran and he was completely focused one me. He found out I was pregnant, and he called me a whore. He thought the twins were someone else's. And he was going to get rid of them. He charged me with the knife, but since he was so drunk I got away. He grabbed my hair and slammed me to the ground. We struggled until he dropped the knife. I grabbed it, and stabbed him. I grabbed the phone and called 911. The ambulance came but he died in the hospital a couple days later."

"Holy shit."

"I know. It was ruled self defense, and I was cleared of murder charges. I'm not a killer, I was trying to save my babies. I promise."

"I don't care that you killed the bastard. I'm just completely in awe of what you went through and how you're still so incredibly loving, and caring and happy. You're so brave."

"No, I was so incredibly stupid."

"Why?"

"Cause I believed him. He saw an innocent girl, sweet talked me, made me believe he loved me, and I thought he was serious."

"That's his fault. Not yours."

"I never knew what it felt like to be loved. He made me feel special, and he made me feel worthy. I let him play me, and I stayed regardless of how shitty he treated me because I had no where else to go."

"It's still his fault Clary."

"He gave me my kids, and I couldn't imagine life without them, but I don't want to tell Zack and Brad that their dad was a psycho. Shelly got a taste of it, and Tara definitely witnessed it. They may not fully remember, but they still know. My poor boys will never have a father."

"Clary, you can't keep blaming yourself. You were young, and naïve, like most teenagers are. Hell, when I was 17, I was probably dating 4 different girls, and thought they would never find out. Turns out they were all friends. I thought I was slick but it blew up in my face. We all do stupid shit."

"You got lucky. I didn't."

"I was extremely fortunate for how things went. You got the short end of the stick, but look at you now."

"Only because of you."

"And I'll be here as long as you want."

"Why?"

"I like you, and I absolutely love your kids. Having them around the last couple months has been amazing."

"I honestly don't know what they would have done without you."

"I was more than happy to take them in."

"Thank you Jace. For everything." I said as we left the table. He took my hand and we walked back to his car. When we got to his house he took my hand again and walked me up to his front door before stopping.

"How was the date?"

"Eye opening."

"How so?" He asked and I stepped closer to him.

"Well, this incredibly good looking man finally made me see the light."

"How so?" He smirked and I got even closer.

"I've been feeling incredibly guilty for a long time, and he finally made me realize that, despite what happened in my life, in this moment, I am incredibly lucky, and not to blame whatsoever."

"Is that all?" He asked as he placed a hand on my waist.

"He also proved that he isn't just an arrogant asshole, but a very sweet, and caring man who I have come to like." I said and in that moment he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I immediately started kissing him back, and it felt like all was right. Things were falling into place, and I was finally in a good place, and so were my kids. When we broke apart we locked eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

"So, will there be a second date?"

"Most definitely."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Time Jump – Six Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

These last six months have been amazing. After the second date, there was another one, followed by another and another, and by the time we went on our 12th date he told me he loved me, and it was the greatest thing I've ever heard. I told him that I loved him too, and we've been so incredibly happy ever since.

My kids loved him, and watching him with them was the greatest thing in the world. One night while tucking Tara into bed she called him daddy, and from that day on that's what they've called him and I can see how happy it makes him. For the first time in my life, I knew what it felt like to be loved, and to have a home. I couldn't ever begin to describe how amazing it felt. It was Thursday and Jace was picking the kids up for school. I was sitting on the couch when I heard the doorbell. I walked over and opened it and was greeted by a strange man.

"I'm sorry, I thought Jace Herondale lived here." He said and I smiled.

"He does. I'm his girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm Sebastian. Jace and I are old friends." He smiled and it creeped me out but I smiled back.

"He should be back soon, do you want to come in and wait for him?"

"That'd be great." He said and I welcomed him into the house. We walked into the living room and I took my seat back down on the couch. "How long have you been seeing Jace?"

"Six months."

"Nice. Where is Jace right now?"

"Picking up the kids."

"Kids? I wasn't aware he had any."

"He doesn't. I do."

"Oh. Interesting." He said and he sat extremely close to me. We sat in silence for a moment before he attacked me with his lips. I tried to shove me off me, but I wasn't strong enough. I decided to use a pressure point and he was off me in a minute.

"What the hell?"

"I couldn't help myself. You're incredibly beautiful." He purred and I almost threw up.

"You need to leave. Now." I said and he stood.

"Very well. Nice meeting you." He said and he left. I sat on the couch for a moment to catch my breath. Five minutes later the door opened and the kids came running in. I didn't even have time to comprehend anything because Jace quickly said he had to go back to work and finish up a case, and than left. I needed to tell him what happened, but I can wait until he comes home. I helped the kids with their homework, and made dinner, and when I got them all in bed I collapsed on my bed and slowly drifted off.

 **Jace POV:**

I had been working my ass off with this case and it was past midnight and I figured I'd call it a night and go home to get some sleep. When I opened my office door there was an envelop on the floor with my name on it. I grabbed it and made my way home. When I finally got to the house I sat in my car to look what was in the envelope. When I opened it, I was stunned. They were pictures of Clary kissing another guy. I was furious. I practically ran in the house and straight to our room. I slammed the door and she bolted up.

"What the hell!" She said and I was pissed.

"I think I should be the one saying that."

"Why?"

"Why? Care to explain these?" I said and I threw the pictures at her. She grabbed them and started looking at them. Her eyes widened.

"I can explain these. It's not what you think." She said and I laughed and started grabbing clothes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

"What? Can I just explain what these are about?"

"I don't want to hear the lies. I'm going away for a couple days. Don't call. I won't pick up." I said and I left. I got into my car and headed to a hotel. I couldn't even look at her anymore. Things couldn't be worse.

 **Clary POV:**

When Jace stormed out I broke down. I couldn't handle it. He didn't give me the chance to explain, or even tell him. I looked closer at pictures and realized that they were part of a series and he only had pictures 4-7. I threw the pictures across the room and buried myself in my pillow and cried. I had no idea if he was coming back, and I had no idea where he went. I felt like I lost him, and I hated it.

 **Time Jump – Four Days Later**

 **Jace POV:**

I was still pissed about Thursday and I was sitting in my office staring at the wall. I didn't know what to do. I hadn't spoken to or seen Clary since that night but she kept calling. I refused to hear any lie she was going to tell me. There was a knock at my door and I sighed.

"Come in." I said and Alec appeared.

"You're a jackass you know that right?"

"What did I do?"

"Clary called me Friday crying her eyes out."

"Don't get me started."

"She explained what happened."

"And you believed her?"

"I went to your house, and she showed me the pictures. Do you know who the guy is?"

"No."

"Sebastian. So this is clearly very personal."

"Great, my girlfriend cheated on me with my enemy."

"Did you take a good look at the pictures?"

"No. I didn't want to see it."

"Well, if you did, like Clary and I did, you would have noticed that you only had some of the pictures."

"What do you mean?"

"They were numbered." Alec explained. "You only had pictures 4-7. You were missing 1-3, and 8-10. And they tell quite a story." He said and now I was confused. He pulled out a folder and dropped it on my desk. "You should have let her explain." He said and than left. I opened the folder to see the rest of the pictures. The first 3 were of them just sitting, and Clary looking incredibly uncomfortable, and the last 2 were her pushing Sebastian off, and clearly hitting some sort of pressure point which immediately broke the kiss. I hang my head and curse. I was such an idiot. I should have let her explain it to me. I should have figured it wasn't what it looked like.

I walked over to Alec's office and knocked on his door and entered. I sat down and put my head in my hands. We sat there in silence for a while before he broke it.

"You need to go see her. She was a mess on Friday. Izzy took the kids for the weekend because Clary wouldn't get out of bed."

"I'm an idiot."

"Yes you are. Now go apologize to her." He said and I stood. I thanked him and headed home. I got there relatively fast, and I went straight for our room. When I opened the door, I saw Clary curled up under the blankets. I went over to her and saw that she was still sleeping. I took my shoes off and slid in next to her. I pulled her into my side and she started talking.

"Stop torturing me dream Jace." She said and I laughed.

"This isn't a dream baby." I whispered and she groaned.

"Yes it is. Real you left me." She said and my heart broke.

"I'm right here baby. Open you're eyes." I said as I brushed our noses together. Her eyes started fluttering opened and when she finally opened them she looked confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to apologize." I said and she sat up. "I'm a complete jackass, and I should have let you explain. I am so sorry Clary."

"You hurt me Jace."

"I know I did, and I am so sorry. I was hurting that night. I thought you were unhappy with me, and I thought that you were trying to move on."

"Jace, I love you. My kids love you. I would never do anything to jeopardize that. He lied to me. He told me you guys were friends. I told him he could come in because you'd be back soon, and than he attacked me. I was going to tell you but you left in such a hurry, and I fell asleep before you got home, and you lost it."

"I am so sorry Clary." I said and she smiled.

"I know. I'm sorry I let him in." She said and I pulled her onto my lap. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. So much." I said and I pressed my lips to hers, and I felt at home. We pulled apart and I pulled her closer. "Do you forgive me?"

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"You're buying me dinner tonight." She said and I laughed.

"Deal."


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

 **I am so sorry it took me forever to update this story, but I hope you all are enjoying where its going! Let me know what you think, and I'll update when I can! :)**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Time Jump – Two Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

After that night Jace and I have been nothing short of amazing. He keeps apologizing but I've told him a million times that it was completely done and over and we never needed to speak of it again. I knew he was sorry, and I knew he felt awful about the way he acted, and honestly that's all I needed. I could see it affected him, and he knew how I felt and now we were good, and I didn't want it ruining our progress. I was sitting at home with the kids when Jace walked in. He came right over to me and gave me a kiss.

"We're going out tonight." He said and I was surprised.

"What are we going to do with the kids?" I ask and he laughs.

"They're coming with us." He simply said and I laughed. We didn't go out much as a family because it always ended in disaster. Zack and Brad always spilled something all over themselves, and it always became this big ordeal.

"Really?"

"Really. It's been awhile since we went out as a family, and I think tonight would be perfect." He said and I smiled.

"Okay. I'll get them ready." I said and he nodded and went upstairs and into our room. I went into Shelly's room and her and Tara were listening to music. "Girls, get dressed, we're going out to dinner tonight."

"Really?"

"Really. Dad said it's a good night for a family outing." I said and they both got up and Tara ran past me and into her room to get dressed. I walked down the hall and into the twins room and saw them playing with some dinosaurs. "Boys, I need to get you dressed."

"Why mommy?" Zack asked.

"Daddy said we're going out to dinner." I said and they perked up. "Come on, lets get dressed." I said and they were immediately up.

Ten minutes later everyone was dressed and we made our way downstairs, and saw Jace waiting in the hallway for us. Tara immediately ran over to him and he picked her up. I grabbed both Zack and Brad's hands and Jace put his arm around Shelly and we made our way out to the car. We pulled up to the restaurant and we go in and get seated immediately.

For the first time in forever I felt like a family dinner out wouldn't be a total disaster, and I was wrong. Brad spilled his drink on him, and Zack spilled sauce on him. I sighed and looked at them and just couldn't be mad. They were way too cute to be upset. They were only 3, and I couldn't fault them for being toddlers.

"I'm going to go clean them up. Shelly, and Tara can you help me?" I asked and they nodded. "I'll be back soon."

"Take your time. I'll be here." Jace said and I blew him a kiss before heading back to the bathroom with my kids.

 **Jace POV:**

After Clary and the kids left I had asked the waiter if he could bring out more drinks, and some napkins. He nodded and went back to grab them and when I looked up the last person I wanted to see was sitting across from me.

"Jacey, what a surprise seeing you here." Kaelie said and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Kaelie?" I said and she laughed.

"You never called." She said.

"I know."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm not interested." I said and she started pouting.

"But we had so much fun Jacey, and I know we can have fun again." She licked her lips and I was super repulsed. Just as I was about to say something pretty nasty when I saw Tara running back to the table. I got the biggest smile on my face and I pushed my chair back and she crawled into my lap and I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Where is mom?" I asked completely ignoring Kaelie.

"She's almost done with Zack and Brad, but I wanted to come back out to be with you." She said and I smiled.

"Who is this?" Kaelie asked and before I could answer Tara did.

"I'm Tara." She said.

"How do you know Jace Tara?" She asked.

"He's my daddy." She said and I could see how confused Kaelie was.

"You didn't have a daughter when we were together last year." She said and I laughed.

"Things changed." I said and I saw Clary and the kids walking back towards the table. When they got there Clary didn't look too happy, and Kaelie was still just as confused. "Kaelie, meet my girlfriend, Clary, and our kids." I said and I couldn't help but love how big Clary's smile got and how annoyed Kaelie got. Kaelie got up and stormed away and Clary and the kids sat back down.

"Who was that?" Clary asked.

"An ex that I was really hoping I would never see again." I said and she nodded. "Crisis averted with those two?" I asked and she laughed.

"Yea. They just get really distracted with each other and Shelly and Tara are experts with keeping them occupied when it comes to them." She said and I nodded and we continued with dinner.

When we got home Zack and Brad went running to their rooms and Tara and Shelly went into the living room and put the TV on. Clary and I went into the kitchen to put away the food that they didn't eat at the restaurant. When we went back to the living room to watch TV with the girls. When I sat down Tara immediately sat on my lap and Clary curled into my side.

When bedtime rolled around Clary and I tucked in all the kids before finally being able to lay down and enjoy each others company. I was leaning up against the headboard and Clary had her head resting on my chest as she drew mindless patterns on my bare chest. I could tell she was thinking about something, but she wasn't talking. After a couple more minutes of silence I decide to break it.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask.

"You." She replies.

"What about me?" I ask and I can feel her smile.

"Well, I don't really know that much about your past. I mean, I know you told me that you didn't grow up rich, but you didn't go into detail. I was just trying to imagine what it was like before your parents died." She said and I knew this was eventually going to be brought up.

"Well, my father was a businessman, and my mom was a stay at home mom. He was kinda cold. He got my mom pregnant young and out of guilt stayed. I don't think he ever wanted kids. My mom was a sweet woman, but she was so closed off because of how my father treated her. My dad got into debt before I was bor, and never got out of it. We barely scraped by. Like I said, I went hungry for days. We ended up in a bad neighborhood."

"You said you were dirt poor." She said and I laughed.

"They weren't always that way. My dad was actually really good at his job but debt got him. I only knew the poor side of my family. I never knew anything else. The night they were killed I suspect that it was the men that he owed money too."

"And how did your mom get caught up?" She asked.

"My father thought giving her to the men would forgive his debt. The men snapped her neck right in front of me, than shot my father. I was hiding in the closet. The police eventually found me and I was put in the system." I finished and she had tears in her eyes. "I was adopted by the Lightwoods, and the rest is history."

"I am so sorry Jace." She said and I smiled.

"It was hard, but I've accepted it, and honestly, I don't really remember much about them." I said and she nodded. She rested her head back down on my chest. We were silent but I didn't mind it. I finally felt her breathing even out, and I was about to drift off myself when my door opened. I looked over and saw Tara standing in the doorway. "What's wrong Tara?"

"I don't like thunder." She said and at that moment a crack of thunder was released and she jumped.

"Come here." I said as I scooted over with Clary by my side making room on the bed for her. She ran over and jumped on the bed and snuggled into my side. Her breathing eventually evened out and I finally closed my eyes pulling two of my girls closer to me, and realizing how incredibly happy I was since they entered my life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Time Jump – Two Years Later**

 **Jace POV:**

I had Izzy distract Clary today because I wanted some time with the kids to ask their permission to marry Clary. I knew we were already a family, and I knew they loved me and I loved them but I still wanted to ask. Clary was not happy with me that Izzy got her up at the crack of dawn to take her shopping. She glared at me as she was pulled out of the door but I knew that she would be happy when tonight rolled around.

I got all the kids ready and we went out to lunch. I was nervous because I knew this was a huge step and although I was asking for permission to marry Clary, I was also going to ask them if I could adopt them and that was extremely nerve wracking. When we got to the restaurant we were seated and we ordered and when everything was situated I decided to ask them.

"So kids, there was a reason that I wanted you all alone today and why I had Aunt Izzy drag her out of the house." I said and they all looked at me. "As you know, I love your mom very much. There isn't a single thing I wouldn't do for her and these past couple years together have been some of the best years of my life. I want to ask your mom to marry me, and I wanted to get your permission." I said and they were all super silent which made me nerves heighten.

"I think it's safe to say our answer is yes." Shelly said after a moment with the biggest smile on her face. "You're already our dad, and you make mom happy. I think it's about time you asked her anyway." She said and I laughed and they all came over and gave me a hug.

"We love you dad." Tara said and my heart just swelled. There was a point in my life where I thought I'd never have a family, but after meeting Clary, and these kids I knew that this is what I was meant to do in life. We were meant to be a family.

"I want to ask you another question." I said and they took their seats. "I want to know how you guys would feel if I adopted you." I said and their smiles got even wider. "You four are already my kids, but I'd like to make it official." I said and they ran towards me. "I'll take that as a yes." I said and they all nodded their heads enthusiastically. The rest of lunch went really well and I could tell how happy they were, and I was excited to ask Clary tonight. Hopefully everything went according to plan.

 **Clary POV:**

"Izzy, we've been shopping for hours. I'm tired. I didn't sleep well last night, and Jace had you drag me out of the house for this at an ungodly hour." I complained but Izzy just laughed.

"Jace thought you could use a day where you aren't in mom mode, and I agree. You rarely do anything for yourself Clary, and that needs to change." Izzy said as we exited our 10th store of the day.

"I can't. I have my kids to take care of." I said and she stopped and smiled at me.

"You aren't alone anymore Clary." She said as she grabbed my hand. "You have Jace, who is more than capable of taking care of those kids. You have me, and Magnus, and Alec. We're all here for you. My mom and dad are too. You don't have to be the mother, the father, the aunt, the uncle, the grandma, and grandpa all on your own anymore."

"It's hard to turn that off. Even after the last couple years. I have been on my own for so long it's just second nature to fall back into that mindset." I confessed and she gave me a hug.

"I get that you're used to that Clary, but that's not how your life is anymore. You have money for those kids, you have a house, and food for them." She said and I laughed a little.

"That's all Jace's. None of that is mine." I said and she rolled her eyes like it was the most ludicrous thing she's ever heard.

"The day Jace took those kids in, was the day whatever he owned became yours as well." She said and I just looked into her eyes. "That money, is yours. That house, is yours. The food, the heat, the cat, everything that Jace has, is now yours as well."

"Not really. I'm just the girlfriend. I don't have any right to what he has earned. I haven't earned anything. I mean, I feel guilty every time I swipe my credit card because I know it's not my money I'm spending."

"You honestly think Jace cares about how much money you spend?" Izzy asks and I just shrug. "Well he doesn't. You could go off and treat yourself to a weekend at the most exclusive and high-end spa and Jace wouldn't even bat an eyelash at the coast. He would be totally cool with it because he thinks you deserve absolutely anything you want in the world."

"He would care if I spent that much money." I tried to counter her argument and she just glared at me.

"When has Jace ever complained about how much money you've spent?" Izzy asked and I just shrug. "When you brought up that you wanted to send the kids to that really fancy private school because they would better prepare them for high school and college, what did Jace say?"

"He told me to pay all of their tuition up front so we didn't have to worry about payments every month." I said and Izzy just nodded.

"And when you had to buy them the proper uniform, what did Jace say?" Izzy asked and I laughed.

"We got to the store and he told the kids to go crazy. He didn't even look at the price when the cashier rung us up."

"Exactly. Jace doesn't give a shit about how much money you spend. The guys a multimillionaire, and makes a shit ton of money from work. You are set for the rest of your life sweetheart." She said and I took a deep breath.

"Until he realizes he could have someone better than me." I mumbled but Izzy smacked my arm.

"Jace is completely in love with you. I've never seen him this way before. After being together for almost three years you should know how he feels about you Clary." She said and I hung my head.

"I know in my heart that he loves me, and I know that I love him. Sometimes it just seems too hard to believe you know? I don't have the best past when it comes to men. I mean I had 4 kids with a guy who I stayed with because I was too naïve to know that didn't actually love me but loved having sex with me."

"You were a child than. We do stupid shit ahs kids, it happens." Izzy said and I laughed.

"I used to know how my life would turn out. I would be poor and scrapping by forever and when my kids got old enough to work, they would be working too because they had too. I always knew my life was going to be a struggle." I said and I started playing with the necklace Jace bought me for Valentine's Day. "Than Jace showed up, he was a complete asshole to me, and than saved me."

"Yea, Jace likes to pretend he's a superhero sometimes. Rescuing the poor damsels in distress." Izzy said and I laughed.

"He took my kids in, he took me in, he did everything for me possible, and here I am, three years later, and we're completely happy and in love and I don't have to worry about what my kids will eat for dinner because we have a fully stocked fridge at home." I laughed because something that simple now, used to be the biggest struggle before. "I can't believe how much my life has changed, and sometimes it's hard to actually think its real."

"It's real alright. Jace is your boyfriend, he is the best father to those kids, he treats you like a freaking queen, and he is more in love with you every day than I've ever seen him before." Izzy said and I started getting teary eyes. "Sometimes life doesn't make sense and you just have to roll with it." She said and I laughed. "Come on, we should get you back." I nodded and we made our way back to the car.

When we got home something smelled absolutely wonderful. I walked into the living room to see the kids but they weren't there. I walked into the kitchen to see Jace standing there cooking. I smiled to myself and leaned on the counter to watch him for a few moments. Izzy was right, this was my life now, and as crazy as it was for me to believe it sometimes, I needed to embrace it more. When Jace turned around and saw me he smiled.

"How was your day?" He asked and I smiled.

"Long. Very long." I said and he laughed. "How was your day?"

"It was good. The kids and I went out for lunch." He said and I smiled and nodded.

"Speaking of kids, where are they?" I asked.

"They are upstairs. They'll be down for dinner." Jace said and I nodded. "go get changed."

"Is what I'm wearing not appropriate for dinner now?" I asked as I looked at my sweater and jeans.

"Nope. Tonight is going to be different. Look nice." He said and I sighed. I walked over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Okay. I'll be done when dinner is done." I said and he smiled and I made my way upstairs. I was kinda confused what was going on but I listened to him regardless. When I walked into our closet there was a note on one of the dresses that I had never seen. It was from Izzy.

 _Wear this tonight! No protests, I know what I'm talking about! Have fun! ~Izzy_

The note said and I nodded and slipped on the black dress. After about 25 minutes I headed back downstairs and it was completely transformed into a very elegant and romantic space. Jace was standing there wearing a black button up, with the sleeves pushed up past his elbow and damn did he look good. The kids were all there and dressed nicely. It was a sight to see that's for sure. When I walked over Jace gave me a kiss before dropping down to one knee. My hands flew over my mouth as he pulled out a black box.

"Clarissa, I have loved you from the moment I saw you open those beautiful green eyes in that hospital room. You have completely taken my heart, and have shown me what it means to truly love someone unconditionally." He said and I could feel my eyes start to water. "I don't know what I would do without you or these amazing kids in my life, and I don't ever want to find out. I love you more than I ever thought was possible, and I want to begin our lives as a family, properly." He said as he took out the ring and grabbed my hand. "Would you do the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked and I took a deep breath. I looked at him and saw nothing but absolute honesty in his eyes. I looked at my kids and they all looked extremely excited. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Of course I'll marry you." I said and he slid the ring on before he kissed me. When I pulled back the kids came running into our legs and I couldn't stop the tears at this point. Everything was perfect. I looked up at Jace and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said as he kissed me again. After a couple minutes of hugging and looking at my ring we sat down and started eating dinner. I guess I was no longer just the 'girlfriend' but now the fiancé, and boy did I like the sound of that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

 **This story will be coming to close very shorty, and I hope that you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have! I don't know when I'll update next, and I'm sorry that it's taken me so long with this chapter, but let me know what you think, and leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Time Jump – Wedding**

 **Clary POV:**

I was staring at myself in the mirror wondering who was staring back at me. It seemed so surreal that today I was getting married. Preparing this wedding was insane, but Jace gave me no budget. He wanted me to have exactly what I wanted and I did exactly that. As I was staring at myself in the mirror I noticed there was another reflection that I had missed. I looked down at my two girls and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey girls, you look beautiful." I said and they smiled.

"So do you mom." Shelly said and I gave them both a kiss on the head.

"Are you ready?" Tara asked and I smiled.

"I am, are you?" I asked and they both nodded enthusiastically. I was about to say something else when Izzy walked in asking us to all gather round.

"Okay, the ceremony is going to start soon, we should all take our places." Izzy said and I nodded. We all walked to the place where we were supposed to enter. It felt kind of strange that Zack and Brad weren't with me, but they were Jace's best men, and I knew I'd see them soon.

The music started and Tara entered first. She had the biggest smile on her face. After a couple seconds Shelly entered and made her way down the aisle. Izzy followed Shelly and than the music shifted. I took a deep breath and started making my way down the aisle. My eyes immediately locked with Jace's and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. He looked absolutely stunning and so did my boys. When I finally reached him I gave my flowers to Izzy and put both my hands in Jace's.

"Ladies, and gentleman, we are gathered here today to join Clarissa Fray, and Jonathan Herondale as husband and wife. The couple has decided to share their own vows today. Would you like to start Jonathan?" The priest asked and Jace nodded.

"I was a jerk the first time we met. I had my nose stuck up in the air, and I looked down on you before I even got to know you." He said and I smiled despite how awful our first couple meetings went. "I didn't realize it than, but I had just met the most amazing woman I've ever known. You were beautiful, and kind, and loving, and I was an idiot for not noticing." He said as he rubbed his thumbs over my knuckles. "I didn't realize how much you truly meant to me until the fire. Everything in me felt completely numb when you were in that hospital. I felt like a part of me was missing while you weren't awake and the only thing that was keeping me going was taking care of the kids." He said as he smiled at Shelly and Tara. "They were a bright spot in a dark place and I don't know what I would have done without them." He smiled and I smiled back. "Being with you and being a family with the best kids in the world is something that I truly never thought I'd get but now I can't picture my life without the five of you. I love you Clary, more than absolutely anything, and I love our kids. I would do anything in the world to make sure you all are happy, and cared for, and protected because without you five, my life has no meaning. You are my world, and you will always be my world." He said and my eyes were welling up with tears.

"Now Clarissa." The priest said.

"I knew very early on in life what my life was going to be like." I started. "I was going to be poor forever, and my kids were going to suffer." I said as I squeezed his hands a little. "The first time we met I thought you were the biggest asshole I've ever met."

"Mommy." I heard Zack say and everyone laughed. "You can't say that about daddy."

"I'm sorry baby." I said as I looked at Zack than back at Jace. "I still stand by the comment." I said and Jace laughed. "Everything about you repulsed me. And the day I showed up in your building trying to return lost property I was so annoyed that I had to see you again." I smiled at Jace. "Than, you saved me. You took my kids in for months and gave them everything I could ever imagine. And once I woke up you didn't stop. You were constantly there supporting me, and taking care of the kids, and you gave us a home, and a family, and you made sure that we were always taken care of. You have given up everything, and sometimes I think that I don't have anything to give you in return, but I promise to love you until the end of time and always be there for you and make sure you know that I love you more than I could ever imagine and I will make sure you know that every single day." I said and Jace smiled as he wiped a stray tear from my cheek. We put the rings on each others fingers and than he took my hands in his again.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said and Jace leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. When we broke apart Zack, Brad, Shelly and Tara ran into us and Jace and I gave them a hug. We were officially a family, and I couldn't wait to see where this family went in the future.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:**

 **I'm thinking about ending this story here, but I'm really conflicted about doing an epilogue! So I'd really like all of you lovely readers opinion on if I should leave this as it is, or write an epilogue with a small time jump just to let you know what the family is up too! Please let me know how you feel! I would really appreciate it! :)**

 **Also, I am currently working on a one shot, and in the process of writing another chapter for two of my other stories, so keep being patient with me and I promise to have more updates coming your way! :)**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Time Jump – One Year Later**

 **Jace POV:**

The adoption finally came through and all four kids were now legally mine, and I couldn't even begin to explain how amazing that felt. I got the paper in the mail yesterday and I told Clary, and tonight we were going to tell the kids. I was a little nervous telling them because I didn't know how they would react, but I also knew that I already considered them my kids, and they already considered me their dad. This was just the official paperwork that stated that, and letting us know that their last name had officially changed from 'Fray' to 'Herondale' and I was really excited about that.

I was in the middle of cooking dinner while Clary went and picked up the kids. I was trying everything to keep my nerves in check, but it wasn't working so well. When I heard the door open, my nerves skyrocketed but once I saw those kids, _my kids_ and my beautiful wife, everything seemed to melt away. Clary walked over to me and I couldn't help but smile. She got on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to mine.

"Relax babe, they're going to be overjoyed when they get their gifts." Clary said and I smiled.

"I know, but I'm still nervous." I said and she laughed.

"They have been your kids since you took them in after the fire, the adoption is just the last step." She said and she pressed her lips to my ear and whispered. "They will be thrilled the be Herondales'."

"I can't wait for them to finally be mine." I said and Clary smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" I asked as I turned towards her.

"For loving me, and treating my kids like they were your very own. For giving us a roof over our heads, and food, and clothes, and everything I have ever wanted for those precious children, but was never able to afford to get them." She said and I could see her eyes glossing over. "You saved us Jace, and I can't thank you enough for that."

"I would do anything for you Clary. There wasn't a question about who was going to take care of those kids after the fire. It was going to be me no matter what, and I'm glad I did it. Because I don't think we'd be here without it, and I love our life, and I love you, and I love our kids, and despite how rocky we started, I can't thank you enough for giving me a chance to prove that I'm not just an asshole." I said and she laughed. I pressed my lips to hers, and she gladly returned. "Can you get the kids ready and set the table?"

"Of course." She said as she walked out of the kitchen.

I started getting all the food onto plates, and into bowls and set them down on the table. We all sat down at the table and started eating. I had their gifts sitting on the floor in between Clary and I, and I couldn't wait to give them to them. Once dinner was over I cleared off the table but didn't allow any of the kids to leave.

"Are we in trouble dad?" Shelly asked and I smiled.

"Not at all. I actually have presents for all of you." I said and Tara perked up.

"Are we getting a new sibling?" Tara asked and Clary flushed and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Not yet sweetheart." I said and I picked up the four boxes where the paperwork was sitting. I handed them to each of the children and they looked at me. "Your mom and I have been in the process of doing this for some time now, and the paperwork finally came through the other day." I said and they all looked anxious. "Go ahead and open them." I said and they opened the box. I knew Zack and Brad probably wouldn't understand but I knew Shelly and Tara would get it. After a moment Shelly looked up with glossy eyes.

"We're officially adopted?" Shelly said and I smiled.

"You all are officially adopted, and Herondale's." I said and they all got up and ran towards me and I pulled them all into a group hug. "I love you four, and I couldn't be happier to be your dad, officially."

"We love you too daddy!" Tara said and my heart just swelled with so much love and happiness.

The rest of the night was rather chill. The kids were doing their homework, and Clary and I were cuddled on the couch. I looked down and saw my four kids laughing and figuring out their homework, and I pressed my lips to Clary's head and I could feel her smile. I pulled Clary closer to me and I could hear her laugh.

"I love you." I said into her ear and she shifted her body so that she was looking at me.

"I love you too." She said and I pressed my lips to hers.

I had never thought life could be this amazing. I didn't know what I was missing until Clary and those 4 walked into my life. I couldn't picture my life without them, and I knew there wasn't anything that I wouldn't do for them. Our family was perfect, and officially glued together for life, and I couldn't wait to see where life took us, because with these 5, I knew life would always be an adventure. We might not know where we're going, but as long as we had each other, our destination didn't matter, we were going to enjoy the journey.


End file.
